


Don't mess with God of Thunders

by Paper_Panda



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You can’t sleep because of a thunderstorm outside. You meet Tony in the kitchen, and he seems to have a remedium for your problem.





	Don't mess with God of Thunders

It was your first night in Avengers Tower, and you were scared and frustrated. All trainings that you were about to have next day, all meetings…

You were simply overwhelmed by many tasks.

And a thunderstorm.

The night rolled over bringing a threat of a storm. Light was covered by the rapidly falling night. The bright blue sky transformed into an ocean of blackness. Shimmering stars illuminated the moonless, jet black sky, as if to remind us that even in darkness there is still light. The air was still and heavy, thick clouds covered half sky. A cool breeze swept the alienated street. Even shadows were swallowed by the encroaching darkness.

You were terrified of the thunderstorms. 

You decided to go onto low ground floor, to the kitchen, to get yourself a cup of tea.

While you were waiting for water to boils, someone has stepped into the kitchen, too.

“Problems with sleep, huh?”

You looked around over your shoulder, and smiled.

Tony Stark was leant against door frame causally, his eyes were directed at you.

You nodded with a little smile on your lips.

“Exactly. You know, I hate storms. All those noises.. They’re awful. I can’t sleep properly while storm’s raging outside the window.” You covered your shoulders with your fluffy nightgown. “I know it’s kinda late, but maybe you want a tea? I’m making myself one..”

Tony took a seat next to you, man shook his head.

“No. Thanks for asking. So. You’ll have your presentation tomorrow’s morning, am I right, Y/N?” Tony asked politely. 

“Yep. That’s right.” You sighed. “To be honest, I’m stressed.”

Tony patted your back tenderly.

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna be alright. I assure you, Y/N.”

You smiled at him.

The kettle began to cheep, announcing that the water has boiled.

You rose from the chair, and you poured boiling water to the cup.

“Are you glad you’ve joined us, Y/N?” This sudden question made you confused a bit.

“Well. Taking I’m with you only since few hours… It’s really hard to tell. But yes, I’m glad. Why are you asking, Mr Stark?” You cocked your brow looking at him.

“Tony. Just call me Tony.” Stark smirked at you. “I was just wondering. Out of my curiosity.”

“I see…” You gave him a bright smile, but your smile quickly faded away as you heard a loud thunder. You shivered, wrapping your nightgown more around your figure. “Gosh.. I have to end writing my speech for tomorrow’s presentation… But I won’t be able to focus.. Those thunders, brrr!” You squeaked quietly. You were really terrified.

“Hush, Y/N. I think I know how to help you.” Tony also rose from his place grinning at you.

He went to the intercom, and pressed oblong button.

“Concierge! Bring me Thor here! Where?! To the kitchen. As soon as possible, I don’t have whole night!”

You blinked few times hearing the name of the most recognizable Avenger.

“Mr… Mr Odinson… Why do you need him? It’s a middle of the night..” You asked with eyes wide opened. 

“You’ll see.” Tony responded simply.

Thor came to the kitchen after a quarter of an hour.

“What do you need, Stark? What was so important that you ordered that silly human being to wake me up?” Thor yawned, not covering his mouth at all.

Stark laughed shortly and pointed at you.

“This young lady needs a little help, and I think you’re the only one here who can do something to comfort her.”

You blushed throwing Stark the mean glare.

Thor frowned looking at you.

“What can I do for you, Miss?” He asked in deep voice of his.

“Well. I… I just…” You stuttered. 

“Y/N is afraid of thunderstorms. And you’re the God of Thunder.” Tony shrugged. “The only person who can stop this mess outside the window, ya know?”

Thor smirked nodding. 

Without any more words, he raised Mjolnir up in the air, and said something in Asgardian language. Within few seconds thunders faded away, only rain remained outside the window.

You were staying with a cup of tea in your shaking hands, your mouth half opened as you tried to express any word.

“I hope it helped, Y/N.” Thor yawned loudly, blonde man rubbed his bearded chin. “Now, excuse me, my dear, but I’m sleepy, so I’ll head back to my room, unless you, Stark,” he looked at other man, “needs something more from me.”

“No. That’s all. Thanks, the mightiest Avenger!” Tony bowed his head with a mischievous smirk on his lips. "And sorry I've interrupted you, but well, let's say it aloud, you do not much, unless we'll count looking in the mirror and admiring yourself."

Thor only rolled his eyes, then he left the room. 

Being still in a shock, you swallowed looking at Tony.

“Thanks… I… I’ll go to my room, too… Still have a lot.. A lot of things to take care of..” You mumbled waving hand at Stark, and then you left.

You got quickly to your room, you closed the door, and lied in bed.

“Ah, Thor..” you mumbled with languid voice. “He’s so handsome..”

“ODINSOOOOON!”

You heard someone was yelling on the corridor, immediately you recognized Tony’s voice, so you quickly got up and rushed to your door opening them wide. You stepped onto the corridor, and bursted into laugh.

In front of Tony’s door, just few millimeters from them, Mjolnir has been set, and taking Tony’s door were opening on the corridor, he was unable to enter his own room.

“This is what happens when you’re fooling around of God of Thunder!” Thor yelled loudly from his room.


End file.
